Um que ficou para trás
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Um soldado que sofre um acidente e não pode marchar para as Termópilas. Ele precisa lidar com isso... e as coisas não estão indo muito bem. Até que ele recebe uma visita mais do que inesperada...


Era uma noite calma. Tão calma, que quase ouvia-se o silêncio. Deitado em sua cama, com uma bandagem na testa, Licurgo começava a dormir. Ainda se recuperava do acidente daquele dia de treinamento. Daquele mal-fadado dia...

Quando despertou, foi como se tivesse se passado uma longa noite. Disseram-lhe que depois que golpeara a cabeça, não acordou antes de passado um dia inteiro. Os 300 já haviam saído da cidade, marchando para os Portões de Fogo. Licurgo teve que ficar de cama por mais dois dias, e no fim do terceiro dia já se tinha notícias do desfecho da batalha. Ainda zonzo por ter ficado deitado por tanto tempo, Licurgo viu-se tomado por uma mistura confusa de irritação e pesar. Mas mais ainda, de frustração.

Naturalmente, não lhe saía da cabeça que por causa de um acidente – um movimento mal calculado, que naquelas circunstâncias qualquer homem poderia ter feito – não havia sido parte daquele grupo de homens. E sabia que teria sido. Destacava-se enquanto soldado, era notável na sua precisão nos movimentos, e tinha fama por isso. Mas naquele dia, por causa de um deslize, foi privado de alcançar a honra e a glória que todo espartano almeja. Disseram-lhe que se conformasse, que o seu deslize era perdoável – até mesmo o mais experiente dos soldados poderia tê-lo cometido –, que não era o seu destino ter caído nas Termópilas. Porém nada disso o consolava. Chegava a pensar que preferia ter morrido daquela pancada do que ter ficado para trás.

Desde que começou a se recuperar, seu sono raramente era tranquilo. Porque era atormentado pela lembrança de que não compartilhara um destino heroico. E como tinha ainda que ficar de cama por algumas horas ao longo do dia para recuperar-se plenamente – prescrição do médico, que Licurgo teve vontade de mandar ao Hades no auge do seu descontentamento – irritava-se por não conseguir que ao menos o sono o tirasse da amarga realidade. Talvez ele o estivesse afugentando com o seu mau humor.

No entanto naquela noite finalmente sentia que o sono se apoderava de seus membros. Sentiu que as pálpebras pesavam mais e mais. Porém minutos depois de fechar os olhos, sentiu que os abria de novo, com o alarme de alguém que foi desperto por alguma coisa. E quando deu por si, eis que ninguém menos do que Stelios estava na sua frente, com um dos pés no colchão da cama e uma das mãos no quadril. O que estava fazendo ali? Não deveria estar morto?...

Stelios tinha o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro de sempre. Os espartanos eram exímios na arte do humor, mas Stelios era um mestre. A sua capacidade de tirar sarro de alguém era admirável e parecia inata. Se existisse um concurso para premiar as frases mais espirituosas, Esparta deveria enviá-lo como representante. Ou um concurso para as frases mais ácidas. Ele, aliás, era tão bom nisso que chegava a dar raiva. Pelo menos para quem era alvo das suas frases.

"O bravo Licurgo ficou para trás...", ouviu-o dizer. E Licurgo já sentiu a raiva acordar.

"Logo você, com o nome de um legislador de Esparta...", Stelios continuou caminhando na direção dele, fingindo um ar sério. E continuou:

"Por causa de uma pancada na cabeça, não conheceu o que é a glória...", a cada passo aproximando-se mais. Licurgo apertou a coberta que tinha nas mãos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

"Não a viu cara a cara nas Termópilas...", Licurgo acompanhou-o com o olhar, como que advertindo-o para que não fosse mais longe. Mas Stelios inclinou-se sobre ele, e a uma curta distância de seu rosto, disse:

"E não teve a bela morte!"

A essa altura Licurgo já estava mordendo a coberta, e com um pulo disparou a correr atrás de Stelios, que habilmente deu um salto e pôs-se a correr velozmente. Mas não sem continuar as provocações:

"Ficou para trás, mas que pena! Os deuses não quiseram que fosse ele um dos 300..."

E isso só fazia com que Licurgo se empenhasse mais em correr.

"Stelios! Cale-se, seu filho de um..."

"Por uma pancada na cabeça, ele ficou..."

"Desgraçado..."

"Quando acordou, já haviam partido..."

A raiva que Licurgo sentia era tanta, que nem conseguia encontrar palavras. E Stelios, sendo o grandessíssimo bastardo que era, só a incitava ainda mais. Licurgo concentrou-se mais em correr, pensando que poupando o esforço de falar poderia alcança-lo, mas cansou-se, precisando parar porque a cabeça doía. Maldita cabeça. Se não fosse por ela...

Sentindo-se patético, parou apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos e a cabeça pendendo. Se ela explodisse agora, lhe faria um grande favor... seria melhor do que continuar saboreando o gostinho de ter ficado para trás.

Stelios havia parado também, voltando-se para onde ele estava. E nem sequer parecia cansado... Como havia conseguido correr tão rápido? Seus pés mal pareciam tocar o chão... E sem dúvida tinha agora um sorriso além de zombeteiro, triunfante. Andava pausadamente, ambas as mãos na cintura, como se fosse se gabar pela corrida. Devia estar empertigado como um pavão...

Licurgo nem queria pensar em qual seria a frase dessa vez. Mas foi então que, ainda com a cabeça baixa, ouviu-o dizer:

"Você terá a sua chance, Licurgo".

Quase pôde ouvir o sorriso na sua voz. Quando ergueu a fronte para olhá-lo, Stelios havia sumido. E Licurgo viu-se no meio da rua, vestindo apenas a parte de baixo da roupa. Só esperava agora que isso fosse um sonho...

No dia seguinte, Licurgo havia despertado mais calmo. Uma calma estranha, como se toda aquela angústia agora parecesse injustificada. Haveria sido por causa daquele sonho (que, aliás, foi bem real. Quase sentia ainda as pernas fatigadas de tanto correr)? A certeza com que Stelios havia falado que ele teria a sua chance? E quase ouviu-o completar aquela frase com algo do tipo "Não uma chance tão grande como a das Termópilas, mas terá", com o seu típico sorriso. Licurgo percebeu que quase contra a sua vontade os cantos de sua boca subiam ao pensar nisso.

Saiu para a rua. Em um grupo de pessoas, alguém falava sobre os 300. Teria a morte deles sido mesmo digna? Aqueles soldados teriam se sacrificado em vão? Quem poderia dize-lo com certeza?

Havia uma consternação no ar. Mas ela não afetava Licurgo, que parou ali perto quase como se não se apercebesse do que era discutido. Pôs-se a mirar o céu. Ele agora parecia calmo, muito diferente dos outros dias, em que parecia pesar de tanta tensão. Isso significaria alguma coisa?

Deu-se conta de que alguém falou sobre Stelios. E Licurgo, sorrindo distraidamente, quase sem perceber olhou rapidamente para o grupo que conversava e disse:

"Não se preocupem", e voltou os olhos para o céu. "O filho da mãe está bem".

E para si mesmo, sem que ninguém pudesse ouvir, disse com a calma de uma certeza já sabida:

"E quanto a mim... eu terei a minha chance".


End file.
